Waiting for tea
by NaeyNaey
Summary: Yuri/Victor: Yuri is sick and is waiting for some precious tea.


Yuri sat on the couch and read an ice skating magazine when all of the sudden his phone rang. He slowly closed his magazine and reached out to his phone. Looking at the screen he saw who was calling. At first he didn't want to answer it but he knew if he doesn't answer right away there will be a fight. So with his thumb he answered the phone and put it to his ear. With a trembling voice Yuri said "Hello?"

"Yuuuuuuuriiiiiiiiii are you still sick? Please don't be sick. I wanna skate with you agaaaiiin. What?...No please just let me be on the phone for five more minutes. I just called him…..Yes Yakov I'm gonna make it quick." He heard a sigh. "Sorry Yuri that was Yakov. He said that I shouldn't worry about you but I just am. I have an idea. After practice when I come home I will make you the best russian tea you ever had." He heard a giggle over the phone "What- Yes, Yakov. I'm almost done…. Gosh I'm sorry Yuri I have to hang up now. See you later my cute little pork cutlet bowl. Muah" beep beep beep

Yuri let out a sigh. "Always the same. But somehow it's cute," he smiled. Yuri was still starring at the screen, hoping he would get another call from his lover, but unfortunately he didn't. With a sad expression on his face he put down his phone and started thinking about his lover. "The beautiful eyes and that beautiful white-gray hair and the voice," he blushed. "Ahhhhh everything about this person is perfect. But when's practice going to be over? I wanna see-"

His phone rang. Yuri flinched because he got scared of the sudden call. Immediately he answered the phone without even looking who called. "Yuri….uhm…how should I say this…it's about your-" the voice was familiar. It sounded like a young boy. Yes. Now he remembered. It was Yurio! "Yurio what's wrong?", he coughed. "Did something happen?" Silence. Neither Yurio nor Yuri said anything for a while. The only thing Yuri heard was a rustle. For over twenty seconds there was just this rustle to hear and then the call ended. Yuri was paralyzed because he didn't know what to do now. With the fever muddling his thoughts he assumed something must have happened or else Yurio hadn't called.

"No time to think. I have to go there right now!" Yuri said to himself. Even though he knew that he shouldn't leave the house with his current state of health, he still decided to put on some warm clothes and go outside. While putting on his winter jacked he got dizzy and his legs gave out underneath him and he fell to the floor. He was too weak to get up and walk back to bed so he leaned against the wall to wait. His worries accompanied by his fever and cold made his eyes tear up, the tissue box out of reach.

Suddenly he heard how someone unlock the door. Yuri looked at the ground, his nose still clogged. The person who entered the rooms ran towards Yuri and immediately hugged him and asked "Yuri why are you on the floor and more importantly why are you crying? You know when you cry I have to cry too. Yuri please look at me." Slowly Yuri lifted up his head and looked directly in the eyes of the person in front of him. He smiled. "You took too long. This is just the cold making my eyes water." As like to prove his point he coughed. "I thought you had an accident. I was getting scared, Viktor." Viktor smiled at Yuri relieved and cooed "I love you, my cute little pork cutlet bowl" Then Viktor leaned in and pressed a kiss to Yuri's forehead. Out of curiosity Yuri asked "I have a question…. Why did Yurio call earlier?" Viktor laughed admittedly "Oh well, haha, you know," he scratched his head, "I kinda left earlier from practice and Yurio said if I leave now he will scare you or something like that. So I rushed to you as fast as I could" Yuri just looked at Viktor with an expression portraying Are-You-Kidding-Me which made Viktor laugh once again. "Well at least I brought the tea. Come on let's forget about that and I'll make you the best tea you ever had and then we can drink and cuddle on the couch. That sounds good, right?"

Viktor stood up and helped Yuri to the couch to make himself comfortable while he prepared the tea. "But Lyubov, I'm still sick and I don't want you to get sick too" After hearing Viktor turned around to go to Yuri and sit down next to him. They sat in comfortable silence. Viktor gently took Yuri's face in his hands and kissed him. "I don't care if I get sick too as long as I can spend time with my husband".


End file.
